


Impossible Things Are Happening Every Day

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: "The point is that Steve asked Iron Man out and Bucky asked me out and I don’t know what to do.”“You could - and this is a wild idea, I know - tell them the truth,” Rhodey offered.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 13
Kudos: 316
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Impossible Things Are Happening Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Secret Identities(616 or MCU based): Bucky and Steve are both part of the Avengers, and while Steve has fallen in love with his best friend Iron Man, Bucky has fallen for their usually-evasive-but-always-finds-time-to-fix-Bucky's-arm benefactor Tony Stark.  
> Maybe Angst with happy ending get together? Or maybe established relationship where they have dating shenanigans with everyone thinking Steve is dating Iron Man, and Bucky is dating Tony (while they're of course all in on it)? (Imagine the double date possibilities :D)
> 
> _____
> 
> Wren, I hope this passes muster on that prompt!

“You gonna tell ‘m?”

Steve looked up from the carburetor he was tinkering with for the latest Triumph Tony had found for him. “Tell who what?”

Bucky snorted and picked up a wrench from the toolbox and got to work on the handlebars that needed to be re-attached. “Shellhead. You’re pining something awful, Stevie.”

“You say that like you don’t stare at Tony’s ass whenever he leaves a room,” Steve huffed at his boyfriend and went back to work.

“But I’ve got a plan,” Bucky said. “All you got is pining. We’re not in the Everglades. Make a move.”

“He absolutely doesn’t want anyone to know who he is, Buck,” Steve said. “So what am I supposed to do? ‘Shellhead, you crossed the line from friend to something else about seven minutes after we met and Buck and I are more modern than any of you give us credit for and so what do you say to dinner?'”

“Ain’t bad for a rough draft.”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s a critic.”

“Just saying, I’m not sharing Tony,” Bucky replied. “So if you want something to do besides your hand on those nights, you better get a move on.”

“Must you be so crass?”

“Gets my boyfriend all hot and bothered when I talk like the dockworker I was.” Bucky put down the wrench and leaned over the bike to leer at Steve. “You’re tenting your pants, pal, so don’t kid a kidder.”

“Sometimes I wish I never said your name on that hellicarrier, you know that?”

“Be still my beating heart,” Bucky said with an absolutely abysmal Southern twang that made Steve snort so loudly it broke the mood.

* * *

“Both of them.”

Tony peered through his fingers at Rhodey and nodded.

“You got asked out by _both_ of the super twins,” Rhodey said, emphasizing the last phrase too much for Tony’s comfort.

“Yes.”

“And they haven’t figured out they asked out the same person?”

“I told you, Sugarbear, none of them have figured it out!”

Rhodey made a face. “Nat knows. All the money in my bank account says that Nat knows.”

“Fine, then she knows and she’s not telling anyone else and I think that might be more terrifying,” Tony admitted, “but the point is that Steve asked Iron Man out and Bucky asked me out and I don’t know what to do.”

“You could - and this is a wild idea, I know - tell them the truth,” Rhodey offered.

Tony snorted. “Right, so they can both freak out and never speak to me again.”

“Of all the weird places your brain goes, the places where it convinces you we all hate you are the most outrageous,” Rhodey responded simply and Tony stared at him.

He was about to respond when the Avengers alarm went off.

“J, what do we have?”

“It appears there are very large clams attacking people in Wildwood, Sir.”

Rhodey barked out a laugh. “That is absolutely not the weirdest thing to happen in Wildwood today.”

* * *

The clams turned out to have air support of some fashion - Steve just really hated mutant aliens without English-language skills - and when one of the blasts had hit Iron Man directly in the back, Steve’s breath had stopped.

He hadn’t felt like that since he was a weakling struggling for breath all the time, relying on asthma cigarettes and Bucky’s hand rubbing his back to help loosen the muscles. He didn’t need the cigarettes anymore, but he was grateful for Bucky’s hand as Thor carried an unconscious Iron Man back to the quinjet.

Rhodes had told them not to touch the suit, that Jarvis would be running vitals and communicating with Tony and Dr. Cho. The helmet had an oxygen system, they were all assured, and to remove his mask would compromise his health.

Steve’s fingers itched to find skin somewhere, to touch the man he was in love with - for surely he’d understand Steve’s need to see for himself that the man was alive. Once they were aboard the quin, Steve collapsed into his normal chair and heard Jarvis through the in-seat speakers.

“Captain, Sir has asked me to inform you that Iron Man’s vitals are stable and the hit was mostly absorbed by the suit. The man inside will need some time in the Cradle but he will heal.”

Steve nearly cried in relief. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Of course, Captain.”

He relayed the information to Bucky, who was sitting across the table from Steve, in his customary spot. Iron Man usually lounged across the aisle from them - and his absence from that spot was conspicuous.

“He’ll be good for your date,” Bucky replied and Steve scowled.

“I’m not even thinking about that,” Steve snapped. “I was going to ask him on the date what I needed to do to prove to him that I was trustworthy with his identity, that’s what I’m thinking about. That he could have died without me ever…”

“I know,” Bucky said softly and turned his phone to show Steve his screen. “I’ve texted Tony seven times and he hasn’t answered. That never happens, so I’m guessing he’s really upset or panicking and I can’t be there to help and…”

“Nat,” Steve hollered. “This thing go any faster?”

* * *

“That’s not possible,” Steve breathed out after several seconds of silence. They’d bulled several of Dr. Cho’s assistants into letting them into the Cradle Room so Steve could see for himself that Iron Man was alive. Bucky had been locked out of the workshop and was also getting increasingly antsy.

Imagine their complete shock when Tony was lying in the Cradle.

“No,” Bucky said slowly. “It’s completely possible.”

They were quiet for a few more minutes, holding hands and syncing their breathing together unconsciously.

“Of course we’re in love with different parts of the same man,” Bucky finally said a few moments later. “I think this is what Shuri would call ‘on brand’.”

Steve snorted. “Makes the scheduling negotiations a little cleaner.”

* * *

“You can’t possibly-”

Bucky cut Tony off with a kiss. “We do. Quite possibly.”

“But you guys are happy and I’d just-”

Steve kissed him this time.

Tony had been arguing with them about being in love with him for the full forty-six minutes since they’d told him. They’d covered when they fell, why they fell, that they were both okay with it, that they were both actually delighted by it, that they forgave him for keeping secrets - and Tony just kept dragging them back through the same circular arguments.

Both men were kinda over it.

“Listen to the words coming out of my mouth,” Bucky said and added a hint of Winter Soldier growl to it. “This is actually the ideal result for us - we both get to date you, we both get to spoil you, we both get to take care of you, we both get to be yours. Whatever in your head is telling you we’re playing games is lying and I’m officially tired of this conversation, plus it’s time for your next round of meds. So I’m going to the kitchen and mixing up the applesauce so we can crush that giant horse pill into it because I don’t like the face you make when you can taste it a little and then we’re putting on Schitt’s Creek and you are going to accept this all silently.”

Bucky stalked off before Tony could respond, so he turned to Steve instead. “Well.”

“Shellhead,” Steve said tenderly. “This is real.”

Tony closed his eyes and decided to take the leap. “Okay.”

Steve kissed Tony’s forehead. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
